


My Old Man Steve Rogers

by Xias



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Multi, Oh My God, Old-Fashioned Steve Rogers, Other, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Viagra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xias/pseuds/Xias
Summary: Y/N and old man Steve Rogers get together ;]





	My Old Man Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's 3 am, I just finished studying Genetics and I can't believe this is the first thing I post here, ENJOY.  
> Also this is for my dear mom @boeydeez on Twitter, she's the reason this exist.

You were laying down on the bed, it was cozy but very big for your own liking, it was 7 pm so usually it was nap time for Steve Rogers.

 

You watch him from where you're sleeping on the bed, he was on his rocking chair, it's very close to the TV it can't be safe for his wrinkled eyes but oh well, he's old.

 

With a mischievous smile, you approach him, swaying on your feet.

“Hi daddy” you smile at him innocently and sweetly.

 

He smiles back, his face all wrinkled up, you love when he smiles and his whole face just gets even more wrinkled than it is normally, he's HOT.

Ugh gosh, how did you end up with such a man, you wonder to yourself.

“Is it time for viagra?.” he asks, smirking, even his voice is wrinkly.

You light up, his voice, to your ears sound like what ambrosia and nectar would taste like, it's the best thing you've ever heard.

 

“Time to get pegged.” you narrow your eyes teasingly and he smiles even wider. Gosh he looks like a nutsack your ready to consume.

 

You help old man Steve on his feet and both of you, hand in hand, soul in soul, walk to the bed.

You lay down while waiting for him to undress.

 

It takes him literally two hours.

 

In those two hours you nap, order chicken mcNuggets and take a shower.

 

When you're back he's done, but the sight that greets you is a… SIGHT.

Old man Steve was laying on bed, the BBQ sauce from your chicken mcNuggets has been spread on his nipples, a flower between his teeth, or what's left from them and with his sweet shaky trembling voice he says

“let's get McNaughty BABEY” and winks, even tho he winks with both of his eyes because he's literally 300 years old you melt and jump at him.

 

You pin him down by his hands, and he groans “Y/N be careful, last time you broke my hip”

You roll your eyes. “Steve that was different, and all I did was push you away by mistake”

 

The viagra kicks in and all of the sudden you feel something nudge you, you get excited and and start working. 

With a sweet kiss to his forehead, cuz respect y'know, you start riding old man Steve while yelling “YEEHAW” from the top of your lungs.

 

Steve of course keeps wheezing all the while but you don't care, he's a super old soldier anyways.

 

While riding him from the top he pushes you down and kisses you, all sloppy and disgusting and says “Y/N I love you I love you, you're the best thing that ever happened since Sharon”

 

That makes you go crazy so you keep riding him until it's the next day afternoon.

Thankfully old man Steve is alive.

You and old man Steve cuddle, and you start crying, he is perfect. In every way.

 

You and Steve met when you were walking to your work and he was trying to cross the road, he was halfway there and it was taking him three hours, everyone on the road was ready to run him over and get to their work.

 

The moment your eyes met you just knew you're ready to get down on your knees for his floppy dick even if he does had erectile dysfunction.

 

 

To be continued…


End file.
